


Detective Pikachu: Twin Detectives

by VioletReaper



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Based on the video game, F/M, Goodman Twins, Original Female Character(s) can Understand Pokemon, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: It's been two months since Tim and Tina Goodman's father disappeared, so they've come to Ryme City with Tina's partner Pokemon Espeon to look for clues. They didn't expect to get mugged by an Aipom as soon as they got off the subway, encounter a self-important, coffee-loving Pikachu, or get dragged into a tangled net of mysteries while looking for him. But considering their father's line of work, maybe it's not too unbelievable. What IS unbelievable is Tina's connection to Pokemon. Is there no Pokemon she can't understand?





	Detective Pikachu: Twin Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Detective Pikachu or any of its characters. I only own Tina Goodman. All rights go to their rightful owners. This is also one of my first Pokemon fics, so go easy on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Tina Goodman arrive in Ryme City and quickly become involved in a case of Aipom running amok.

(Tina Goodman's POV)

Almost every night for the last two months, it was the same dream. Scenes of the day my life changed forever.

_A badly injured Pokemon like nothing I'd ever seen before near my family's home._

_Gaining its trust, learning its name: Mewtwo._

_Pleading with her parents to let her bring it inside and patch it up. She couldn't leave it like that, clearly in pain and wary, in the pouring rain._

_Nursing the poor thing back to health with Potions and good food, becoming its friend._

_And the moment it left, placing a gentle hand upon my head._

"Tina. Sis, wake up."

I gasped, opening my eyes to find myself and my brother still on the subway. It was almost 2:00 p.m. "That dream again..." I mumbled, my hand stroking the head and shoulders of my partner Espeon, who was staring at me with worry in her eyes.

"The same one?" Tim, my twin brother, asked. "The one about Mewtwo?" Tim had short brown hair and honest brown eyes, and his features were similar to my own, though mine were softer - my nose and mouth a little smaller, hair a little longer. We dressed similarly, in t-shirts - his was white, mine was black - blue jeans, canvas sneakers, and hoodies - his was red while mine was white. Were it not for the differences in our figures, it'd be hard to tell us apart.

"Yeah, that's the one," I said with a small smile. That day I had met Mewtwo had changed my life in a way not many people could understand or believe, but Tim, Mom, Dad, and our little sister believed it. The Pokemon we met believed it. That was enough. Thinking about it reminded me of why I was on the subway with my brother and my strongest partner Pokemon in the first place.

You see, I can understand Pokemon. I've been able to understand what their cries mean ever since I was just eight years old. That was thanks to Mewtwo, his way of thanking me for providing protection, food, and shelter at a vulnerable moment. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, it'll be time to get off the subway in just a few minutes," Tim replied as he stood to grab our bags from the overhead storage. Handing me my bag, he sat back down and took out the map for Ryme City, the place we were going. A few minutes we were off the subway and exiting the station, passing a Trubbish in the stairwell and a girl with tan skin and short dark brown hair on the way up.

My name is Tina Goodman, and this is my bro-bro Tim. It's been two months since our dad went missing. We've come to Ryme City to start looking for clues. We'll start by talking to his friends and co-workers.

"Let's see, the Baker Detective Agency... hmm..." Tim mused, checking the map for our father's workplace. All of a sudden, the map was snatched out of his hand by a large hand.

"Aipah! Aipah-Aipah!" a thieving Aipom exclaimed, the map clutched in the hand-like appendage at the end of its tail. Looking around, there were at least four or five Aipom surrounding the awning of the building in front of us. "What is this?" Tim asked, clearly confused. Only I could understand that the Aipom were actually laughing and teasing us. Gee. Not five minutes off the train and we'd already been mugged. By Pokemon no less. What the Hell?

"Ah! Hey, give it back!"

We whirled to see a little girl, maybe six or seven years old, clearly in distress. "Come on! Please, give it back to me! Come on!" It was then I saw the Aipom in front of her had snatched her necklace, and based on her pleading, it was something important. "Hey, give that back! Tim, don't let it get away!" I barked, my Espeon and I cutting off the possibility of crossing the street.

"Oh no! Are you OK?" a young woman about my age asked in passing.  
"Block that side!" Tim said quickly, and she quickly caught on to what was happening. "You got it!"  
"No where to run, Aipom," I growled, my Espeon hissing beside me. "Hand over the necklace!"

Just as I thought we had it cornered, two of its buddies jumped in my and Tim's face, blocking our view. "Stop right there!" a male voice commanded as we struggled to get the nuisances off. "You in the red and blue! Grab onto it!"  
"Easy for you to say..." Tim said "But I gotcha!" Tim and I grabbed our Aipom at the same time, only to hear the male voice cry out in pain. "Ow, ow ow ow! My ears! That's me!"  
"OH! Sorry, old-timer!" Tim apologized as the Aipom hopped away, giving us a surprise. "Pikachu?!" It was a Pikachu talking to Tim and me!  
"You're stretching out my ears! Would ya let me go?" the Electric-type Pokemon said, and Tim let go with a yelp of surprise. I was used to hearing the true words of the Pokemon around me. This was new for him. "That was you talking?!" "Could've been a little more gentle setting me down..." Pikachu groaned, sounding like a cranky middle-aged man.  
"Sorry!" Tim apologized, and that really caught the Pikachu's attention.  
"Huh?" he said in clear surprise. "Are you able to understand what I'm saying?" He gave us a curious stare, clearly trying to figure out how it was possible.

"Uhh... is everything okay with you?" the red-haired woman (who was about my age, 18 or 19.) asked. "Just talking to yourself?"  
"What? Wait. She didn't understand him?" Tim asked me.  
"Apparently not," I replied with a shrug.  
"So it seems that you're the only ones who can understand what I'm saying." the Pikachu said, clearly deep in thought.  
"That's impossible..." Tim said in disbelief.  
"Not entirely impossible," I disagreed. "Improbable, but not impossible."  
"I don't really understand what's going on... But you two can understand me, so alright!" The Pikachu said with shrug, clearly happy that someone could understand him. I'd seen similar expressions on the faces of the Pokemon I befriended.

"What are you talking about?" my brother, still clearly in disbelief, asked. Then we both remembered the current situation. "Oh, the Aipom!" we exclaimed. Two of the Aipom were trying to make a quiet get-away, and one of them had the little girl's necklace! "Pikachu, the necklace!"  
"Let's follow 'em! Are ya ready?" Pikachu said, gesturing for us to follow. "We can't just stand here while these ladies are in trouble!" And then he dashed off after them.  
"Hey! Hold on a second!" we exclaimed, trying to get him to stop a moment.  
"What, you got something you gotta to do?" Pikachu asked as the two Aipom fled.  
"Yeah, but this seems more important." Tim said. "And we got here early, so we should be able to make our appointment." I added.  
"If there's someplace you two need to stop off at, I can show you the way later." Pikachu assured us. "OK, come on! Let's get these guys and get the necklace back!"

With that, we took off down the street in pursuit of the Aipom, Pikachu at Tim's side and Espeon at mine. We tracked the Aipom to a hotdog cart. The owner of it was cowering in shock and fear on the ground. The one with the necklace picked up a couple hotdogs while its buddy picked up a ketchup bottle, proceeding to nearly empty it all onto the hotdogs!

"There they are! What are they doing?" Pikachu asked.  
"That's a lot of ketchup," Espeon said thoughtfully. "I hope they don't let it all go to waste."

And then the Aipom with the necklace chucked the hotdogs at us. Tim and I managed to avoid getting splattered with ketchup while Pikachu and Espeon gobbled them up. "That's not too bad, even with all the ketchup." Pikachu commented as he wiped some of it off his face with the back of his paw, Espeon licking some of the aforementioned red condiment off her muzzle.

The Aipom then proceeded to push the hotdog cart at us. It took both Tim and I to stop them from running us over with it. "Good grief, what's up with you guys?!" I demanded. I'd met some Aipom before, and while they loved mischief, they were nowhere this hostile! Instead of answering, as they probably didn't think I'd understand them, they made a run for it. "Stop right there! Bring back that necklace!" Pikachu yelled.  
"Get back here, you miscreants!" Espeon followed up, and we chased them to the awning of a moving company's building. They knocked over a bucket of white paint, and the one without the necklace got it's tail in it as they went up the nearby ladder to the awning. "Oh, they're quick!"

"And now they've run for higher ground!" Pikachu added as the Aipom slapped the hand-like appendages at the end of their tails against the windows, leaving red and white hand-prints respectively. "Wow. They're really going all out, aren't they?"  
Then Espeon spotted a lift. "Let's use that!" she suggested, and we all piled onto it.

"Alright, let's raise it up!" Pikachu said once he was on board. Tim hit the button to raise it, but unfortunately we didn't realize how close the lift was to the awning and we bumped into it hard enough that Pikachu, Espeon, and one of the Aipom were nearly knocked off! Tim grabbed Pikachu's paw, I grabbed Espeon's, and the other Aipom helped its buddy. "Whoa! Don't worry about me!" Pikachu insisted. "Hurry up and get that necklace!"  
"No, I can't do that!" Tim refused, and the three of us pulled our respective friends to safety.  
"Well... thank you very much," Pikachu said with a sigh of relief as the Aipom took this moment to flee. As for me and Espeon, I was hugging her like I'd nearly lost her!  
Espeon glanced over my shoulder. "Haah, I guess they got away." she said.  
"We'll find 'em," I assured her. "What matters most is that you and Pikachu are safe."

We got off the lift and ran into the street the Aipom had fled down, but by then, they were gone. "Yep, looks like they're gone." Pikachu said, his paws on his hips. "But they sure made a mess of things."  
"Yeah, hard to believe that Pokemon could run amok like that in the heart of the city," Tim agreed.  
"Mm-hm. Actually, these kinds of incidents have been happening a lot lately," Pikachu explained. "With Pokemon suddenly running riot. But this time seems a little different-hm?"

Pikachu trailed off as the young woman and the little girl caught up to us, stopping a few feet away. "What happened with the Aipom?" the red-head asked.  
"Well, we lost sight of them..." Tim said sheepishly.  
"So the necklace is-"  
"I'm so ashamed..."

"Hey! Why so gloomy?" Pikachu asked. "They've left so many traces behind. A little investigating, and we'll figure out where the Aipom went in no time."  
"He's right," I agreed softly, glancing around at the abundance of evidence left by the Aipom.  
"Wha-? You can do that? A Pikachu?" Tim asked, clearly surprised.  
"What, you doubt me? Look here! Just tell these ladies here that they can relax, because we're gonna get that necklace back."

"Uhh, here's the thing," Tim started. "Don't worry, 'cause we're gonna get the necklace back for you." I finished, knowing Tim could be awkward at times.  
"Really? Oh, thank you, sirs!" the little girl said.  
"I'm a girl." I pointed out, and the girl thankfully apologized for her mistake.

"OK! In that case, let's get right to the investigation!" Pikachu declared.  
"What exactly will we do to investigate?" Tim asked.  
"Well, I do have the two of you here, so why don't you start by interviewing wittnesses," Pikachu suggested. "Ask the people around here whether they've seen the Aipom or the necklace. I can't speak with humans, so I'm relying on you!"  
"OK, got it!" Tim said with a smile.  
"Do you have a pen and notebook?" the apparent detective asked.  
"He doesn't, but I do," I replied, taking said items out of my hoodie. "Plus my writing's neater than his."  
"Hey!"  
"Then you'll record the testimony and evidence from the interviews in that notebook." Pikachu said, pointing a paw at me.  
"OK, got it," I said, quickly organizing my notebook pages.  
"And you can create your own unique Case List," Pikachu continued.  
"Okay, we'll give it a try." I said once I'd organized a list of evidence, testimony, people, and Pokemon. Tim and i immediately interviewed the young woman and the little girl.

"Think you'll be able to find it?" the red-head asked curiously.  
"Are the Aipom in this town always like this?" Tim asked.  
"Not exactly, but I'm not sure what the deal is with all these recent Pokemon incidents we've been having." She replied.  
"I'm sure we can get back the necklace!" I assured her.  
"Please do," she said. "It seems very precious."

Next was the little girl. "Think you can find it?" she asked hopefully when I crouched down to be on her level.  
"Seems like you're having a rough day," I said, putting my child-skills to good use. "Are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm OK." she assured us in an adorable voice.  
"That's a relief," I said. "Can you tell us more about the necklace?"  
"Sure! It was blue and sparkly, and I wore it every day." she explained, and I remembered it looking a bit like a flower. Then she looked sad. "My mom gave that necklace to me..."  
"Sounds like it's important to you." I said, writing in my evidence log.  
"We've got to do our best to find it." Pikachu said with conviction, Espeon nodding in agreement.

"Tim, let's ask these people if they saw anything," I suggested as I stood up. Our dad was a detective, after all. Hopefully we inherited some of his sleuthing skills. "Let's start with Diggersby over there."  
"Right."

We walked over to the large ground-type Pokemon. "Need some help, kids?" he asked, though to Tim, it probably just sounded like "Dig?"  
"Did you see Aipom?" Pikachu asked.  
"Dig." Diggersby replied.  
"Hmm, OK. So that's the deal." Pikachu said thoughtfully.  
"What did it say?" Tim asked.  
"Hm? You didn't understand it?" Pikachu looked confused.  
"Nope. I could only hear it's Pokemon cry," Tim elaborated. "Tina can understand them, but I can't."  
"So you only understand what I say," Pikachu realized. "Well, it said there were tons of Aipom running away. I guess it was a bit broad to count as testimony.  
"With both you and Tina here, Pikachu, we can get great information by interviewing Pokemon, too!" I couldn't help but smile at Tim and gave the Diggersby a Poke Puff as thanks for its time.

"So who do we interview next?" Tim asked.  
"How 'bout the guy with the baseball hat?" I suggested, making a note of Diggersby in the Pokemon section of my notes.

We jogged over to him. "What's going on?" he asked.  
"Did any Aipom come this way?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, they suddenly fell from the roof, so I was surprised," he said.  
"Do you know which way they went?" Tim asked.  
"One of them ran down this road, deep into the park," the guy told us. "Some others came by, too, but they ran all over the place, so I don't know.  
"So one of them ran into the park? Thank you." We said, doing the twin thing, and I made a note of the man's testimony.  
"Okay, so we know where one of them went." Pikachu said with a smile. Progress, yay!

"Let's talk to the lady with the Furfrou next," I suggested, pointing to a rather depressed-looking Furfrou who kept making the most pitiful, heartbroken whines.  
"Excuse me, ma'am?" I spoke up as we approached her.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"We're looking for some Aipom," Tim explained. "Please tell us if you've seen anything."  
"Someone messed with Furfrou, and its fur went back to looking all mussed," the woman said. _The Aipom's doing, perhaps?_ I wondered.  
"What a disaster!" Tim said sympathetically.  
"Maybe Furfrou knows something?" I suggested, kneeling down to stroke its head. It seemed to help.  
"I'm here, aren't I?" Pikachu asked. "Leave it to me. Hey, Furfrou, you seem kind of blue. Is that because Aipom messed with you?"  
Furfrou whimpered, though all Tim heard was "Furr."  
"What's that? That's terrible." Pikachu said, voice full of sympathy.  
"What's up? What's it telling you?" Tim asked. I could tell he didn't like being left out of the loop.

"Yeah, it says its partner insists on feeding it Berries it doesn't like," I translated. "Apparently the Berries are nutritious, so she feeds them to it once a week. It said today is the day that happens.  
"Huh?" Tim looked confused. "So that's why it's miserable? That has nothing to do with Aipom.  
"Yeah, it says it doesn't know anything about the Aipom," Pikachu said.   
"Huh. I guess Pokemon think about lots of stuff, huh?"  
"Well, yeah," I said with a shrug. "Pokemon are like people, but with fur, scales, or feathers.  
"She's got a point." Pikachu agreed.

"There's only one witness left," Tim said.  
"Yup, I'll talk to her," I said, and gave Furfrou a Poke Puff to cheer it up.  
"I hope this human has some info for us," Espeon said. "Unlike that lady." I snickered.  
"Pardon me, miss?" Tim said, walking up to her.  
"Yes?" the woman asked.  
"Did you see any Aipom run this way?"  
"Yeah, one flew right over my head," she replied.  
"I guess it went wild over here, too," Pikachu observed.  
"Seems that way," Tim replied out of habit.  
"Who are you talking to?" the woman asked with a confused look.  
""Uh, nobody!" Tim said quickly. "So, which way did the Aipom go?"  
"That way," The woman said, pointing down the road behind her. "In the direction of the bank."  
"Thank you!" We both said as I logged the information.  
"Looking good!" Pikachu praised. "Let's keep this up in our interviews!"

"Hey, Pikachu, let's go over there for a second," Tim suggested.  
"Hmm? What's up?" the electric-type Pokemon asked.  
"Just c'mon." Tim insisted.  
"OK, I got it." Pikachu relented. We moved away from the civilians so we could talk in semi-private.  
"Just then, when I blurted something out to you, that woman got a funny look on her face," Tim pointed out.  
"Oh? That makes sense," the mouse said thoughtfully. "That's a natural reaction. But if you seem like some weird kids, it might make it harder to get someone to say much to you."  
"Just be careful when we're around other people," I said.  
"OK, but it's inconvieniant if we can't talk," Pikachu relented.   
"How about you give Tim or Tina a signal when you have something to say?" Espeon suggested. "I do the same when I need to talk to Tina when we're in public."  
"Good idea," Pikachu agreed as I told Tim what my partner had said. "Just talk to me if you see me give you a signal." With that, he started jumping up and down and waving his arms. Tim and I noticed immediately. "Great! You noticed!" Pikachu said, quite pleased. "Now, if there's something that I notice, then I'll give you a sign. Keep your eyes open."

We moved to the middle of the street, wondering what exactly to do next, when Pikachu signaled us. "Hmm, it seems like the Aipom split up when they ran off," he said. "Which way did the Aipom with the necklace go?"  
"Right, we spoke with the people around here, but we didn't turn up any clues." Tim said.  
"Gotcha. In times like these, we need to look for evidence," Pikachu explained. "They made quite a scene, so I'm sure something will turn up if you look carefully around the area."

"Makes sense," I agreed. "Like on CSI. You need both testimony and evidence to get anywhere with an investigation."  
"Smart kid!" Pikachu praised, giving me a thumb's up. "For example, why don't you have a look at that shutter?"

Sure enough, on the shutter leading to the path to the bank, there was a white tail-print, followed by a trail of paint splats. "Maybe the paint splashed here." Tim guessed.  
"Yeah, that's the shape of an Aipom tail, all right," Pikachu agreed. "Anything else? Look around!" I logged our findings in my notebook, adding a photo as well. Then Espeon got my attention. "What is it, Essy?" I asked.  
"I found a ketchup-colored tail print over here!" she replied, gesturing to the mailbox on the path to the park with her tail.  
"That's definitely from an Aipom," Pikachu confirmed. "Since they got caught up in all that ketchup. We can probably get new information if we ask the witnesses new questions. I'd start with the guy in the baseball cap."

And so the questioning began again. We found out the one with the ketchup on its tail was the one who ran off to the park, the lady with the Furfrou didn't remember anything about the Aipom because of all the confusion, and the one with white paint on its tail ran off toward the bank. Diggersby, however, had the best info: the Aipom with ketchup on its tail had the necklace! After sorting out the evidence and testimony in my case notes, we knew exactly where to go!

"So, did you find anything out?" the young woman with red hair asked us.  
"Yeah, turns out the Aipom went that way," Tim said, gesturing in the direction of the park. "So we're gonna follow."  
"Good idea! We're counting on you!" she encouraged us.  
"Please, it's my precious necklace!" the little girl pleaded, and I could see just how important it was to her.  
"Alright, just leave it to us." Tim said reassuringly.  
"Don't worry, we'll get it back before it's even 3:00 p.m." I assured her as we headed down the street

"What're you trying to do? Show off for the girls?" Pikachu asked us.  
"No, of course not!" Tim denied.  
"Maybe a little," I admitted at the same time.  
"Hey, whatever you gotta do, my friends, I'm all for it!" Pikachu reassured us. "And it seems like you might both be somewhat helpful with this case!"  
"Are you saying you're a real detective?" Tim asked.  
"I'm not just a detective - I'm a great detective! Detective Pikachu!" the detective introduced himself. "Speaking of which, what're your names?"  
"I'm Tim, Tim Goodman," my brother replied. "This is my sister Tina."  
" _We're twins!"_ we said in synch.

"Tim and Tina?" Pikachu repeated, as though he'd heard the names somewhere before.  
"Something wrong?" I asked  
"Nothing, nothing at all!" he assured us. "Nice to meet you kids! Now let's go find the Aipom!"  
_"Right!"_ And with that, we dashed off to the park!


End file.
